Got It Bad
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: After Nick's return and Jeff moving to the brunet's house, they take on the challenge to live with the person they like. Will it still be the same way it way before, jokester Jeff and respectful Nick? Or things with take a sharp turn? Either way, they both got it bad. Sequel to Too Cliché


**Hello everyone! I know I finished "Too Cliché" along time ago, and that I promised this sequel, but only now I was able to finally get a move on this!**

**I strongly advise you to go read Too Cliché if you haven't read it at all (because you'll miss a few jokes and conversations about the past) but I guess if you don't want, I can't really make you :)**

**So, this sequel will be divided by "parts" in the new life of our boys and this first one, "New Life" will cover a part of what happened during the early summer and how they started to live with each other. **

**If you are confused, this will start in the morning after what happened in the epilogue.**

**Now, good reading and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Nick tossed and turned on the bed, reality overpowering dreams, cold replacing warmth. He could feel his surroundings and he immediately knew something was missing.

He had fallen asleep on his back, Jeff's warm body wrapping him in a tight embrace, but now he was on his stomach, and the warmth was missing.

He hadn't woken up yet but he already feared to open his eyes.

What if wasn't there anymore? What if he had done what Nick did last time? What if he was scared or didn't want that?

Nick knew how teenagers could change their minds quickly, and Jeff could easily think that he didn't want to be with him anymore.

He slowly opened one eye, trying. He was facing the wall so he turned his head to the right side, seeing Jeff sleeping peacefully, the corner of his lips turned up slightly. He was turned to Nick, on his side, with both hands tucked under the pillow, like that mock sleeping position.

Nick sighed dreamily. How did he get so lucky? Finding a beautiful guy like Jeff?

His bright blond hair was falling over his closed eye lids and Nick had to gather a bit of courage just to extend his hand and brush the hair off or just tuck it on his ear. Nick sighed again. They were together now, right? At least they were in a sort of a relationship; Nick didn't have to be scared about doing a simple gesture like that.

So he did. He raised his hand and as he was about to brush Jeff's bangs out of the way, Jeff's bright brown eyes were staring at him with a small mischievous glint in them.

"That's extremely creepy you know," Jeff grinned sleepily and Nick dropped his hand, a faint pink blush on his cheeks "I didn't tell you to stop it though." He smiled and pushed himself closer to Nick's side, grabbing his hand again.

"You're unbelievable!" Nick rolled his eyes fondly and squeezed Jeff's hand.

"You're cute, c'mon brush my hair off," Jeff smiled and flipped his hair, making his hair fall over his eyes again.

Nick laughed softly and turned on his side, so he could be face to face with Jeff, and let go of the blond's hand to brush his hair out of his bright eyes. Nick smiled as he tucked the piece of hair behind Jeff's ear and the said blond giggled softly, almost low enough for Nick to miss it.

"You," Nick's smile got a bit bigger "Did you just giggled?" he grabbed Jeff's hand again, lacing their fingers together.

Jeff shook his head and snuggled even closer to Nick "You must be still dreaming, go to sleep." Jeff said softly, kissing his lips gently.

Nick hummed happily against Jeff's lips and whined when he leaned back. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer to his chest "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up," he mumbled, closing his eyes and hiding his face in Jeff's hair.

"And you're cheesy too," Jeff smiled and kissed Nick's chest. "Just go to sleep." He said softly.

Nick nodded, felling warm again against Jeff's naked body, and closed his eyes again "When the alarm rings, just turn it off. I was supposed to –" at that moment the alarm rang through the silent house and Jeff had to turn around and blindly turn it off. Nick laughed a bit "I was supposed to go to work but I asked both yesterday and today off."

Jeff raised a brow and looked up at Nick "You were expecting me to just say yes?" he sounded a bit offended and pushed Nick slightly away.

"No, of course not, I was expecting you to tell me to fuck off and for me to come here and skull for the rest of the day" Nick said quickly as he tried to pull the teen closer. He didn't want him to think he took him for granted "Please Jeff, don't be like this…" he asked quietly.

As much Jeff thought that was the right time to leave, to go back to Blaine's couch, to not trust Nick a bit as he could leave him again, Jeff sighed softly and melted against Nick, his warmth involving him and making him feel protected.

"Just so you know, I would never say for you to fuck off…" he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Relieved, Nick held Jeff tight, closing his eyes too, as he kissed the top of Jeff's head "I know you are scared. I am too, but we'll work this out. I promise" he whispered as sleep started to make his eye lids heavy again. He let out a happy hum before he fell asleep.

* * *

Jeff was wrapped up in a blanket Nick had on the back of a chair, his knees to his chest has he sipped from the iced tea, glancing around living room.

A smile grew on his lips as he remembered all he has been through and all that happened here. How Nick gave him a place to sleep, a shoulder to lean on, food and warmth. He never expected that from anyone and there he was, going nuts about this dark haired guy.

The living room was still cold as the blinds were still shut, the only light getting was the one that escaped through he cracks of the blinds. Jeff liked that feeling. The sun shining outside but still being in the soft light.

Kind of a metaphor of what he was feeling. Happiness was just right there, and he could see it, he just needed someone to open the blinds and let it through.

He heard hurried steps in the hallway and smiled. Maybe Nick could tell him how to open them himself.

"Jeff?!" Nick asked as he glanced around the room, like Jeff had just vanished.

Jeff bit back a chuckle "Dude, chill, I didn't ran out!" he smiled and shook his head at Nick, sipping from his cup "I was just hungry!"

A relieved sigh came from Nick was he went to open the blinds, the living room getting filled with light. Jeff crunched his eyes at the light. "Sorry, I thought you had left…" he mumbled honestly as he turned to Jeff with a small smile "I am glad you feel at home already."

A chuckle escaped Jeff's mouth as the brunet said that. The warm sunlight was enough to make him take off the blanket from his shoulder.

Nick stared at Jeff's body until he shook his head and went to turn on the TV "I hope you know you are naked…" he mumbled as he grabbed the remote and zapped through channels, trying to keep his eyes away from Jeff's pale, slim body.

The grin on Jeff's lips grew as he glanced down at his boy and mocked gasped "Oh no!" he said clearly teasing "I guess I am…" he mumbled as he glanced up at Nick and caught his stare "You don't seem to mind so…" he said seductively and Nick turned his attention back to the TV.

"Shut up!"

"Oh babe, come on! I know you like my body. Your hands last night didn't lie." He teased as he got up and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, resting his chin on his soft shoulder and pressed himself against Nick's back.

It was impossible to resist Jeff, Nick especially so he resigned with a sigh as leaned back against Jeff, who was now peppering kisses along his neck , keeping them light but as it was pretty much covered in small purple or red bruises, it was even more satisfactory. He moaned contently "I don't think I can handle much more today…" Nick mumbled.

Jeff's arms wrapped closer around Nick as he kissed the back of his neck, a grin on his lips. He slowly let his hands trail Nick's body and stroked his thigh, before he came back to run his finger tips through his chest.

Nick moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut "Jeff, please…" he asked weakly, which only made Jeff's will power stronger. He tried to squirm away from the teen's strong embrace, but honestly, he really didn't want to.

"Please what?" he asked with a wide smirk "Are you gonna plead like you did last night?" his hand sneaked inside Nick's boxers, which already looked a bit too uncomfortable. And you know Jeff, he just wants to help Nick out.

"Jeff." Nick warned again, but his hips were rocking softly against Jeff's slim fingers that knew exactly where to touch to make him lose the strength on his knees.

"Mmm, you know what I always dreamed about?" Jeff asked casually as he took his hand from Nick's boxers to hold on tight to his waist, slowly pulling him back with him.

A groan escaped Nick's lips as he lost that gentle touch that he wanted so much right now "What?" he asked a bit too coldly and desperately, earning Jeff's nails digging into his skin, that felt strangely arousing.

"Nuh-uh…" Jeff whispered as his thighs collided with the dining table. He smirked and turned them around, bending Nick over the table, his hands on his lower back as he lay on top of him, nibbling his ear. "The way you treated me in the classroom was so hot. The way you commandeered and showed your position…." He said casually into his ear, licking a dark mark on his neck "But I wanted you to lose that control in my hands. Not just cum into my experient hands…Just letting me dominate you…" He rocked his hips against Nick's ass in a slow motion.

His hands made their way down Nick's toned back, his fingers dipping in every muscle as he leaned over Nick to kiss the back of his neck, his hands keeping their way down Nick's back.

"Jeff…" Nick said breathless "Please don't make me-AH!" Nick said sharply as he tried to grab onto the polished wooden table, not being able to hold anything, not even his moan.

* * *

Jeff's legs were swinging in the air as he leaned back against the cupboard, glancing at Nick doing dinner in the stove.

There was a scalding sound as Nick added a bit more of oil in the hot pan "Why is your ass on my counter?" he asked as he stole a quick glance at the blond, trying not to let the food burn

"Why? Why is my fantastic, perfect ass in **our** counter?" he joked with a warm laugh as he climbed down and went to sit on the window sill "You just want to keep your mind cool after what we did in the dining room table." He said with a wide and clearly not innocent smirk.

Nick gripped the handle of the pan strongly as the feelings came back to his mind. He was sure he lost his balance for a few seconds, but quickly got a hold on himself. Two could play at that game "Don't worry Jeffie, I'm sure I'll give you the same treatment in every surface in this house." He said as he made the flame die and placed the sauce on top of the past that was already in two plates.

A loud groan escaped Jeff's lips, but Nick wasn't sure if it was from the use of the nickname or the promise. He went with the promise.

"Don't be like that, you know you want me to take you anywhere I can…" Nick added casually as he brought the food onto the already made kitchen table. Jeff didn't mind to help around, so, since he couldn't cook, he had to put on the table. It made Nick's life much more easy.

Nick sat down and poured a glass of wine for himself, and as he was about to do that for Jeff, the blond grabbed his wrist "I don't know if you remember that I am still only 19 and that I can't drink!" he said as he placed the bottle on the table and sat down, reaching for a coke in the fridge "And as much as I like that you are trying to make me drunk, I don't like wine." He said as he took a sip from the coke.

A brow rose "You don't like wine?" Nick asked honestly surprised.

"Nope!"

"Wow…."

"I know," Jeff laughed as he took a forkful of pasta, humming as he swallowed "You're a great cook." Jeff complimented as he continued to eat. Nick's food was actually delicious.

Nick's smile grew and he started eating too "It sounds kind of cliché, but I learned that when I was 2 months in Italy," he said casually "One of my co workers decided to educate me on traditional food." He smiled as he remembered his time in Europe.

Jeff swallowed and hummed "Yeah, you were in Europe right? Was it cool?" Jeff asked interested as he continued to eat dinner.

A 2 hour conversation followed, the plates getting quickly empty and thrown into the sink as Jeff was eating ice cream with a huge spoon and Nick continued to talk about his experiences as he sipped wine. He talked about every country, every funny mistakes with languages or that one time he lost himself in Madrid after a football game.

"So, you fucked someone from each country?" Jeff asked with a grin as Nick finished talking about Wes and how he got into Jeff's old high school.

Nick sighed and got up with an eye roll. Typical "I am not going to talk to you about my sex life…" he said as he started to clean the table, ignoring Jeff's cheeky expression.

"Is that a yes?"

"No!" Nick said strongly, which made Jeff flinch a bit.

"Geez!"Jeff mumbled defensively "I was just asking. I thought we were supposed to share. I told you I fucked pretty much everyone in high school. Including two teachers!" he said as he got up "You didn't have to get all bitchy" he shook his head.

Maybe moving in with Nick wasn't a good idea. He barely knew the guy, even if he really liked him he didn't want to have a relationship the other wouldn't understand that's just Jeff's humor.

Jeff crossed his arms and turned his back on Nick, going to the living room, but quickly too arms made their way around Jeff's waist. He tried to push away, but Nick was slightly stronger.

He sighed as he felt Nick's forehead against the back of his neck "I am sorry Jeff. I shouldn't have snapped…" Nick whispered.

Jeff kept quiet and soon Nick was hugging him close and apologizing again "Please Jeff I am really sorry, it was a dick move, please stay." He asked quietly as he made Jeff turn around in his arms.

"Just don't talk to me like that….I was joking!" Jeff said quietly but firmly as he leans to kiss Nick deeply, pulling him close by the back of his neck, feeling the brunet relax a bit against him.

"I did…." Nick mumbled against Jeff's lips as they parted, opening his eyes and glancing up at Jeff "I slept with more than one person in every place I went."

The corners of Jeff's mouth twitched up and he leaned in a kissed Nick one more time, their soft, moist lips molded together.

* * *

Let's just say living with Jeff was…challenging for Nick.

The first week was an adjustment for Jeff, who spent more time in the coffee shop with Nick, drinking coffee until he was just to awake and had to go home to play guitar to let out the energy.

It didn't bother Nick much, since the blonde was actually entertained with his computer or with the visit of Blaine or Flint, instead of being closed at home doing nothing.

The little problems were at home.

Jeff would help around the house, but sometimes he just tells Nick to fuck off and clean the room himself, even if half the clothes scattered on the floor from the blond. Nick would eventually do it without Jeff's help, even if inside he was starting to grow a little bit more frustrated with Jeff.

Nick wasn't expecting Jeff to simply become completely different from what he was before, but he hoped for a bit of consideration from the blond.

Those bottled up emotions was what led to their first argument.

You might think a week of Jeff's shenanigans was nothing, but for Nick, who allowed himself to actually be in a "relationship" and practically open the doors of his home to a guy he only met 4 months ago, it was a bit deal.

Nick was asking Jeff's help to set up the table as he finished their grilled fish when he was granted another "Do it yourself if you want". He angrily turned off the stove and went to the living room where Jeff was sprawled on the couch, watching some lame game show, inquiring what was Jeff's problem .

Both voices rose and they got into a heated argument in which Nick stated that Jeff didn't help a bit, even if Nick asked sweetly, and Jeff accusing Nick of not caring about him. This went on for at least half an hour until Jeff broke and sat on the floor crying, mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over.

That completely took a very angry Nick of guard. But he couldn't just let the blond alone so he sat next to him, Jeff's slim figure wrapping him in a tight embrace, crying out apologies.

That led both of them to call it a day and lay on the bed, Nick asking why Jeff was acting like that and the blond pouring out all his insecurities that Nick wouldn't want to keep him around after a few months, and that he was afraid to screw it up so badly that he kept doing what he was doing.

As things got resolved, tears were cleaned and Nick finally made Jeff smile and crack stupid joked about how dramatic they were, they started a night of slow love making that was so uncharacteristic for both of them, but felt so right. It also felt nice to have sex again, since Jeff teased Nick and left him breathless before he rolled around in the bed and went to sleep.

Now they were lying on Nick's bed, Jeff's back pressed against Nick's chest, their legs tangled and Nick running his fingertips up and down Jeff's arm.

"I promise to do everything, even if I'm afraid to screw us up." Jeff whispered into the darkness.

A smile appeared in Nick's lips "I promise to talk to you, not yell and scare you away, since I know what you've been through." He mumbled back as he kissed the back of Jeff's neck.

Jeff nodded softly and grabbed Nick's hand to pull his arm around his cold shoulders, leaning back against Nick's warm body.

After a few more silent minutes, Nick spoke up "You said you only have place in the studio in the Autumn, but I think you can't spend any more time alone in this house…" he stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Jeff asked tiredly, a yawn coming from his mouth "No one will give me a job…" he said.

Nick laughed quietly "You're wrong…"

Jeff turned around and stared at Nick with a brow raised "I am, Mr Know It All?" he asked, making Nick laugh genuinely and Jeff feel better inside, knowing Nick was still okay with him and that he didn't ruin nothing permanently.

Nick hummed and ran his hands blindly through Jeff's soft hair "I talked with my boss," he started "Well, he asked me if I knew anyone who wouldn't mind to work during the summer, as the shop is expanding and he wants to put tables outside, since its warm and sunny…" he said causally.

Jeff grinned and reached to peck Nick's lips "Do I need to take off my lip ring?" he asked as he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, starting to feel too tired to keep himself awaken.

"You don't," Nick laughed and did the same, hugging Jeff close and keeping a hand on his hip "You just have to go there tomorrow so Keith can interview you and to see if you're apt for the spot…"

Jeff rested on hand on Nick's chest and hid his face on his neck "You know I am apt for anything!" he simply said "I am going to fucking nail it! And that way I get paid to look at you everyday." He joked as he started to feel light "Mmm, g'night Duval…" he mumbled with a yawn.

Nick laughed quietly and then kissed the top of Jeff's head "Sleep well Jeffie…" he whispered as he found a comfortable position and fell asleep too.

_Maybe they could work this out and be happy._

* * *

**To be continued on the next chapter...**

**So? Did you liked it? Hated it? Expect another thing? I'd like to know what are your thoughts on the chapter in a review or in a ask on my Tumblr (vashta-nerada-)**

**Your opinion means a lot to me and it matters in future decisions if you want a certain thing to happen.**

**The next chapter will be called "Flexible" ;) any ideas?**


End file.
